The History of Sigil
A Brief Chronicle of the Major Events of Sigil Prima The Age Before Doria * Approx 14 billion BD: The Greater Plane of Astralis is born. * Approx 10 billion BD: The Plane of Sigil Magna begins to form. * Approx 7 billion BD: The star Sigidie explodes into life. * Approx 6 billion BD: The Disk of Sigidie begins to form. * Approx 4 billion BD: The sphere that will one day be known as Sigil Prima is formed. * Approx 3 billion BD: Biological life first develops on Sigil Prima. * Approx 65 million BD: The Titanic Shapers arrive on and begin to order Sigil Prima. The Reign of the Titans begins. * Approx 62 million BD: The Titanic Shapers develop the Progenitus race as laborers. * Approx 45 million BD: The Titanic Shapers depart Sigil Prima. Progenitus stewardship of Sigil Prima begins. * Approx 20 million BD: The Progenitus develop into two races: the Dragon and the Aboleth. The two races quickly begin a war of attrition against one another. * Approx 15 million BD: The War of the Progenitors erupts. The Dragons devastate the Aboleth population, forcing the species to near-extinction. Following their victory, the Dragons enter into a hibernation state to recover their losses.The remaining Aboleth flee beneath the surface of Sigil Prima and begin advanced genetic manipulation on the basic lifeforms of Sigil Prima. * Approx 200,000 BD: The first anatomically modern Monstrosities arise in Sigil Prima, as a result of Aboleth manipulation. * Approx 150,000 BD: The first Dryads emerge from the forests of Doria. The first Mycelans emerge from the swamps of Orcia. * Approx 32,000 BD: The first social groups develop among the Monstrosities. * Approx 25,000 BD: The Sarpa Samrajya Empire of the Ophidians is established in Orcia. The Makura Rajyaharu Empire of the Araneans is established in Arthesia. * Approx 12,000 BD: The War of the Spider and the Snake erupt in central Doria. * 11,359 BD: The Faewyld of the Arcanus begins to collapse. The Fae Exodus from Arcanus begins. * 11,351 BD: The Arcanus finally collapses. The Dreamheart of the Arcanus is born. The Fae Exodus ends. * 10,872 BD: The Fey invaders begin conflict with both the Sarpa Samrajya Empire and the Makura Rajyaharu Empire. * 10,114 BD: The Sarpa Samrajya Empire and the Makura Rajyaharu Empire are defeated by the Fey invaders. The remnants of the Ophidians and the Araneans scatter into smaller isolated groups. * 9736 BD: The Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen is established. * 5014 BD: The Dragons awaken from their hibernation and discover the Fey. The Draconus War begin. * 4821 BD: In an attempt to destroy the Fey strongholds, the Divisus Ocean is formed by the Dragons. In retaliation, Vaenialle Vuarshuas, the Second Emperor of Vaecelle Teillyen forges the Dragon Orbs, powerful devices capable of controlling Dragons. * 4398 BD: The Draconus War ends in an armistice. The Fey forsake Doria for Teillyen. The Dragons return to hibernation. * 3844 BD: Nabee the Wise, a rakshasa vizier to the Third Emperor of Vaecelle Teillyen, Vaenaurre Vuarshuas, is exiled for sedation against the empire. The Rakshasa abandon the empire and settle in Doria, violating the term of the Draconus War armistice. * 3535 BD: The Rakshasa establish The Hathi Ka Rajya in central Doria. Inspired by the Rakshasa, the Centaur, Hags, Satyrs, and Sprites abandon the empire for Doria. * 3273 BD: The Centaur establish the Clanholds of Kentavros in Doria, Ippeas in Arthesia, and Toxotis in Orcia. * 2996 BD: The Fae Schism War begins. * 2617 BD: The Dwarves forsake the Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen, and establish The Celestial Empire of Atarashin. * 2609 BD: The Gnomes establish The Collective of Gnomuregnum and quickly declare their neutrality in the conflict. * 2265 BD: In an unintentional coordinated attack, the Elves summon a devastating earthquake to destabilize Atarashin while the Rakshasa conjure a massive storm to sink their navy. These two simultaneous attacks destroy the continent of Atarashin and forming the island chains of Esson, Hisen, Mushin, Saimun, and Ryusan. The Dwarves forsake the conflict and focus their efforts on rebuilding their empire. * 2173 BD: In a desperate attempt to endure the conflict, Vaenauthas Vuarshaus, Fourth Emperor of Vaecelle Teillyen, summons the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws against the Rakshasa. The Hathi Ka Rajya of the Rakshasa is devastated, but not defeated. * 2008 BD: The Fae Schism War ends in an armistice. The Kingdoms of Haellyen and Lhellyen are established as part of the armistice. For his transgression, Vaenauthas Vuarshaus commits ritual suicide, ending the Vaurshaus Dynasty. * 1984 BD: The Terran Exodus from the Distant Land begin. The Terrans arrive on western coast of Doria and begin expanding east. * 1770 BD: The eight tribes of Doria - the Kjor, the Gjor, the Hunn, the Knecht, the Proth, the Methis, the Ocioses, the Sulin, and the Tyanes - settle in their ancestral homeland of Aesirheimr and Jotenheimr, laying the groundwork for the Empire of Doria. The six tribes of Arthesia - the Arthes, the Anbaundi, the Anube, the Haru, the Isas, and the Osares - settle Eastern Arthesia. The four tribes of Orcia - the Qinsheng, the Quansheng, the Yesheng, and the Zhousheng - settle Southern Orcia. * 1648 BD: The Zhousheng invade Qinsheng territory in Southwestern Orcia. The four tribes of Orcia descend into war. * 1629 BD: The northern tribes of Doria, the Kjor, Gjor, Hunn, Knecht, and Prothus, are enslaved by the giants of Jotenheimr. * 1616 BD: Aido-Hwedo, a mighty Dragon, enslaves the Anbaundi, the Arthes, and the Osares and conquers Southern Arthesia. * 1569 BD: The Quansheng conquer Orcia. The Celestial Empire of Quan Rao is established in Southern Orcia. * 1521 BD: The Eight Heroes of Athes slay Aido-Hwedo, liberating Southern Arthesia. * 1522 BD: The Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Arthes and the Anbaund Savanna are established by the Eight Heroes of Arthes in Southern Arthesia. * 1486 BD: The southern tribes of Doria unite under the leadership of the Sulin, forming the Sulin Dominions. * 1303 BD: Khashayar I, the King of All Kings, unites the northeastern tribes of Arthesia. The Empire of Kurus is established in Kemet Anebes. * 1234 BD: Khashayar III, leads the Empire of Kurus to conquer and annex the Celestial Empire of Quan Rao, the Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Arthes, and the Sulin Dominions into a single unified force. * 984 BD: The Orc Exodus of the Distant Land begin. The Orcs arrive on eastern coast of Orcia and begin expanding west. * 962 BD: The Orcs assault and destroy several kingdoms of the Empire of Quan Rao. The Vengeance War begins. * 949 BD: Emperor Ying Zheng, a powerful sorcerer, summons a massive mountain range around the last remaining remnants of the once might Celestial Empire, sealing Quan Rao from the rest of Sigil PrimaCyridan for centuries. The few remaining Terrans caught outside the Impossible Wall form into nomadic tribes, eventually joining the Yesheng nomads to become the Dayesheng raiders. The Vengeance War ends. The Orcs begin to settle Orcia. * 831 BD: The prophet Rushud Nethi, former vizier of Khashayar XII, leads a civil revolt against the Empire of Anebes. By uniting the northern tribes of Arthesia against the Empire of Anebes, Rushud Nethi establishes the Kingdom of Sopha in Kemet Isas. The War of the All Kings Begins. * 809 BD: The Kindgom of Sopha conquers the Sulin Dominions of southern Doria. * 748 BD: The remnants of The Hathi Ka Rajya negotiate a peace with the Kingdom of Sopha. * 711 BD: Rushud Nethi, by then renaming himself Arkhashopet Sekhemre I, constructs the Tablet of Prophecy and is buried alive within his necropolis. * 477 BD: The Orcs and Terrans of Doria finally confront each other near the Honor's End Mountains. The Honor Wars begin. * 441 BD: The first murder attributed to Black, the cambion, is committed. * 235 BD: Khasahayar XIX sacrifices his son and heir to dark entities to gain unholy powers in an attempt to turn the tide in the War of All Kings. * 234 BD: The slaves of the Empire of Anebes rebel against the decadent and depraved ruling class. The Anebes Slave War begins. * 226 BD: Facing defeat, Khasahayar XIX summons the Blood Storm. The entire population of Kemet Anebes disappears in a single night. * 225 BD: The Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Arthes enter into an armistice with the Kingdom of Sopha. The War of All Kings ends. * 202 BD: After a series of prophetic nightmares, Tasuca Greatcliff unites and leads the various Taurean clans of Arthesia to the forsaken ruins of Kemet Anebes. * 201 BD: Tasuca Greatcliff sacrifices herself to the dark entities of Kemet Anebes. The Empire of Baal is established. * 186 BD: The tribes of Prothus, Knecht, and Kjor are liberated by the Kingdom of Sopha. Kheprithut II the Scarab Pharaoh declares to liberate and united the tribes of Doria. The Joten Wars begin. * 77 BD: Raqiq, a lowborn slave, is born in Kemet Isas. * 69 BD: Veles Dach is born in Kemet Isas. * 61 BD: Raqiq is chosen by prophecy and named Duathotep II, the Scorpion Pharaoh. He begins training under his predecessor, Sekhthut III the Viper-Tongue Pharaoh. * 60 BD: The warlord Huur'ess the Harasser, unites the western orc tribes of Kar'gar, Suuel'gar, and Ruktha'gar and declares his intention to invade Arthesia. * 52 BD: Sekhthut III the Viper-Tongue Pharaoh, inspired by prophecy, ends the Joten Wars. * 51 BD: Huur'ess the Harasser invades the Kingdom of Sopha. He slays Sekhthut III the Viper-Tongue Pharaoh in single combat. The Harasser's War begins. * 53 BD: Duathotep II casts the spell known as the "Hammer of the Eight", thereby shattering the land-bridge connecting Arthesia and Orcia, and drowning the forces of Huur'ess and thousands of others. The Harasser's War ends. * 46 BD: Korrin the Conqueror is born in the Jotenheimr Lowlands. Temmu Bloodknuckle is born in slave pits of Bluut'gar. * 42 BD: Duathotep II announces that he has "cured death", but instead had inadvertently created vampirism. Undead and driven mad, he declares himself Khebenhotep, the Pharaoh God, and makes plans to unleash a horde of mindless undeath upon all of Sigil. * 41 BD: Veles Dach slays the God Pharaoh Khebenhotep deep within the bowels of Everspring Mountain. The Empire of the Sopha falls into civil war. * 37 BD: The House of Sulin, a powerful merchant family for Kemet Isas, rally the peoples of southern Doria, secede from the Empire of Sopha, and establish the Second Sulin Dominions. * 35 BD: Khopesh General Sethi d'Isad, in an attempt to unify his people, raises the previous Pharaoh Khash of Sopha, including Rushud Nethi, and establishes a new dynasty in Kemet Isas. For his efforts, Sethi d'Isad is named Khopesh King of Deathless Sopha. * 29 BD: Temmu Bloodknuckle leads a slave revolt against the Giant Pitbosses of the Bluut'gar. He is named Kar'ghan of Bluut'gar and declares his intention to unite the orcs into a single force. * 28 BD: Korrin the Conqueror defeats his father, Uthur da'Kjor, in a duel, thereby unifying the tribes of the Jotenheimr Lowlands under his rule. The Kingdom of Doria is established. * 25 BD: Korrin the Conqueror defeats the Cosass tribes of Hunidor with the help of the Hunn tribes. * 20 BD: The forces of the Second Sulin Dominions and the Kingdom of Doria clash. The Blood Wars begin. * 14 BD: Korrin the Conqueror enters into an alliance with Sethi d'Isad against the Second Sulin Dominions. The Empire of Sopha is renamed Isadoria as a sign of loyalty between the two peoples. * 1 BD: The forces of the Second Sulin Dominions, led by Sulynna d'Sulin-Orian, surrenders to Korrin the Conqueror. The Second Sulin Dominions are dismantled. The Blood Wars end. The Age of Imperial Doria * 1 ID: Korrin the Conqueror reorganized his kingdom into The Empire of Doria. The Kingdoms of Thanidoria, Sulinoria, Mithidoria, Goridoria, Koridoria, Prothidoria, Lhelidoria, and Hunidoria are established. * 3 ID: The Enlightened Kingdoms of Kemet Arthes and the Celestial Empire of Quan Rao enter into a alliance with the Empire of Doria. * 35 ID: Korrin the Conqueror and Temmu Bloodknuckle die in battle against one another. * 42 ID: The Insula Mysticum de Arcanorum is established. * 44 ID: The Great Gold Wyrm, Actanar, and the dragonflights of The Ring of Fire awaken. * 46 ID: Disturbed by Terran settlements in Doria, Actanar calls for the race's extinction. The War of Nine Fires begins. * 55 ID: Using the titanic artifact, The Tusk-Horn of the Oliphant, Korvan d'Dorian I summons The Oliphant of Doria and slays Actanar, ending the War of Nine Fires. Korvan declares all dragons shall be purged from the Empire of Doria. The Great Dragon Hunt begins. * 56 ID: Construction on Reignhold, the Imperial seat of power, begins. * 59 ID: Reignhold is completed. The city of Reigngate begins to develop around the palace. * 60 ID: Emperor Korvan d'Dorian, with the aid of Sahir fi'Munfaa, forge The Golden Throne from the remains of Actanar. * 79 ID: Emperor Korvan d'Dorian I recognizes Reigngate as the Imperial Capitol of the Nine Kingdoms of the Empire of Doria. * 127 ID: The last known Dorian Dragon is slain. The Great Dragon Hunt ends. * 177 ID: An undead Rushud Nethi discovers a new prophecy. Proclaiming himself Settep, the Mayetsh Sebaset, he establishes a daring new cult known as The Eternal Truth. Before long, the entire population of Kemet Isas has converted to the faith. * 268 ID: The Empire of Doria invades the Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen. The War of the Golden Orchard begins. * 339 ID: Mhualthe droa'Elphenien, the daughter of Emperor Mhureilen Elphenien, summons the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws and is exiled to the Underdark following its defeat. The War of the Golden Orchard ends. As part of the armistice, the Terran and Rakshasa nation of Singh Rajya is established in Teillyen * 340 ID: Emperor Mhureilen Elphenien seals the Golden Orchard of Teillyen and dissolves the Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen. The Kingdoms of Faellyen, Foellyen, and Fryllyen are established * 888 ID: The Visage of Dheogor appears above skies of Sigil, challenging adventurers to brave his enchanted dungeon. * 1151 ID: The Honor Wars ends. The Kingdoms of Kar'mak and Thuun'gar are established. * 1281 ID: Esson is established. * 1609 ID: The Djinn Rebellion begins in Foellyen. General-Queen Vehaeles Voltaenus is slain. * 1736 ID: Emperor Micheav ir'Dorian IV dies without a legitimate heir. Mordrue su'Nuevaine, the Lord General, claims stewardship of the Empire until the likely heir, Arturiana ir'Nuevaine, comes of age. * 1740 ID: Arturiana ir'Nuevaine comes of age, and the Prince-Sovereigns of the Nine Kingdoms name her as the true heir of Emperor Micheav ir'Dorian IV. Mordrue su'Nuevaine refuses to acknowledge her legitimacy. Arturiana ir'Nuevaine is arrested and held within Bleakholm. The Reign of the Black Sovereign begins. * 1741 ID: Ragnu ir'Lothbrok, Prince-Sovereign of Goridoria, seizes Bleakholm and rescues Arturiana ir'Nuevaine. The Usurper War begins. * 1744 ID: At The Battle of Bittersea, Mordrue su'Nuevaine slays Ragnu ir'Lothbrok. The Usurper War ends. At Reigngate, Arturiana ir'Nuevaine is executed as a traitor. While attempting to sit upon The Golden Throne, Mordrue su'Nuevaine suffers the terrible effects of the Curse of the Golden Throne. * 1745 ID: Desperate to alleviate the effects of the Curse of the Golden Throne, The Empire of Doria invades Faellyen. Priest-King Raendaer Rhossolaes is slain by Mordrue su'Nuevaine without an heir, ending the Rhossolaes dynasty of Faellyen. Mordrue su'Nuevain razes the temple-city of Faelluriem, slaughters thousands of its citizens, and steals many elven artifacts. * 1746 ID: Through a profane ritual, Mordrue su'Nuevaine absorbs the energies of the elven artifacts, transforming himself into The Black Sovereign. * 1788 ID: The Djinn Rebellion ends. The Sultany of Apa-dhan al'Pezhman is established. * 1789 ID: The War of the Six Houses begins in Foellyen. General-Queen Vehaene Voltaenus and her heirs are slain, ending the Voltaenus dynasty. * 1813 ID: Lynassieth Lebanor brokers a deal with Caliseaean the Jade Jackel for military support. The Lebanor dynasty is established. The War of Six Houses ends. * 1827 ID: Black, the now self-styled God of Killers, is forcibly bound to House Lebanor. * 1846 ID: The Empire of Doria invades Faellyen for a second time. The Black Sovereign claims Faellyen as his own, and declares Faelluriem his new seat-of-power. * 1860 ID: Faralnin Faelcree slays The Black Sovereign. The Reign of the Black Sovereign ends. * 1868 ID: Faralnin Faelcree is named Druid-King of Faellyen. The Faelcree Dynasty is established. * 1873 ID: The Long War begins. * 1875 ID: Fazumar Forlorn and Morgran Ashbeard arrive on Sigil Prima. * 1947 ID: The Ironborn are created. * 1948 ID: Faralnin Faelcree weds Fryllyen lowborn Imowyn Imoniel, shocking the Teillyen courts. * 1949 ID: Ironborn are first used in combat. * 1996 ID: Fulgrun Faelcree is born in Haellyen * 2006 ID: Lylleanor and Lamruil Lebanor are born in Foellyen. * 2070 ID: Fazumar Faelcree is born in secret in Faellyen. Imowyn Imoniel ith'Faelcree, Queen-consort of Faellyen, dies in childbirth. * 2100 ID: Morgran Burningaxe is born in Hisen. * 2101 ID: Thymoménos is born in Kentavros. * 2117 ID: The Brewer Clan of Hisen establishes the Colony of Mortorhelm off the coast of Esson. * 2132 ID: Doyle Sirdach and Cora Marthaine team up to find, and ultimately destroy, the island of Daellyen. * 2138 ID: The Colony of Mortorhelm is razed. * 2139 ID: Lussani and Lowell Sirdach are born in Esson. * 2142 ID: Vradash Spellstorm is born in Kar'mak, only to be kidnapped and transformed into a doppelganger by Azaialas. Ilana Wildsea, Shield-Queen of Kar'mak, is slain while protecting her child. * 2143 ID: Vradash Spellstorm is sold to Thrulgod Academy of Magic under the name "Frak". * 2144 ID: Zangora Broken Arrow is born in Mithidoria. * 2156 ID: Druid-King Faralnin Faelcree is assassinated without a legitimate heir. * 2158 ID: The Day of Agony destroys the eastern half of Prothidoria. Active combat ceases. * 2160 ID: The Treaty of Reignhold is signed. Ironborn are declared sentient beings. The Long War ends. * 2161 ID: Gearhaven is established. * 2163 ID: Khebenhotep is reborn. Aelius attacks Hisen and is slain. The gods cease active communication with their priests. Several nations march on the Burning Sea during the War That Never Was. Category:History